


Louder

by sethsdean



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, Romance, Some of this is depressing af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sethsdean/pseuds/sethsdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ambrollins one shots based on lyrics from the album 'Louder'. Some are fluffy. Some are angsty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cannonball

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I was recently listening to the album 'Louder' by Lea Michele and it kind of inspired me to write a load of one shots based on one line from each song. So here goes nothing. I do not own Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose or indeed anything WWE related (sadly).

**I let go of fear and the peace came quickly.**

Seth Rollins was never one to panic or to struggle especially when it came to romance. In fact, usually all he would need to do is snap his fingers and he'd find himself going on a maximum of 3 dates before realising it wasn't going to work out.

But this time, things were different. It wasn't just some guy. It was his best friend. It hadn't hit Seth until not long ago. No wonder his other relationships never went anywhere. Those other men weren't Dean Ambrose.

Dean and Seth got off to a very rocky start. The animosity between them was blatantly obvious. If Dean did something amazing, Seth had to top it. If Seth did something utterly outstanding, Dean would so something miraculous. It wasn't until they finished taping their segment back when they were in FCW that the bond began to form.

_Seth's car broke down and nobody was around to give him a ride home. Well, nobody except Dean. Seth could think of better things to do than ask Dean to take him home. Like walking all the way for example. So he did just that._

_He'd been walking for 10 minutes before he heard a car pull up behind him._

_"Get in loser. I'm taking you home." Seth turned around and was stunned to find a dishevelled looking Dean Ambrose gesturing at the seat next to him._

_"And what makes you think I would even consider getting in a car with you?" Seth replied._

_"I don't know?" Dean shrugged. "Maybe because it's late and God knows what kind of psycho might be around the corner waiting to kill the person nearest to them."_

_"Oh and you wouldn't try to kill me?"_

_"Nah. You aren't worth me getting convicted." Dean chuckled._ _Seth had to laugh a little. "Hey, come on Seth. You got five seconds to get in or I'm leaving without you." Seth let out a deep sigh before getting in Dean's car._

_"I don't get it. I thought you hated me?" Seth said._

_"I don't hate you. I actually don't mind you." Dean replied._

_"_ _Then why are you always such an asshole to me?"_

_"Don't you get it?" Dean asked._

_"Get what?"_

_"You're the best guy in there, after me of course. You're my biggest competition. I gotta knock you down to stay on top."_

_"Oh."_

_"_ _Wait? Does that mean you hate me?"_

_"No." Seth sighed "I always tell myself that I do. But I don't. You're just a threat to my spot at the top."_

_"Hell no, Rollins. That spot is mine."_

Cue to where they were now. After that night, Seth and Dean began to become close friends. Best friends after a while. And after they debuted in WWE, they knew their friendship could never be broken. And that's why Seth was so nervous to tell Dean his feelings towards him. What if Dean freaked out? Things would surely get awkward between them. Dean wouldn't want to be friends with him anymore for sure. But Seth knew that was a chance he had to take.

"Dean! Come here a sec!" Seth shouted across the locker room. It was only Dean, Roman, Dolph and himself in there. Dean strolled over to his former Shield brethren.

"Sup brother?" Dean asked.

"Can we talk for a second?" Seth asked. "Like outside?"

"Sure."

As they made their way out of the arena, Seth felt his heartbeat increase rapidly. This was it. He was going to tell Dean how he felt.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Dean asked.

"Well...you know. I don't know? Things?" Seth was freaking out.

"Seth, are you okay?" Dean was concerned. Seth had become a little pale and shaky.

"I'm fine. I'm just nervous." Seth said quietly. 'Damn it, Rollins. Control yourself.' he thought.

"Seth, whatever it is, you can tell me you know? It's okay."

"BUT IT'S NOT OKAY. I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO LIKE YOU THIS WAY. I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO LOVE YOU BUT I FUCKING DO!" Seth covered his mouth instantly. Shit. He wasn't meant to tell Dean like that. Without even thinking, he turned around and walked away as quick as possible.

"Seth, don't go! We have to talk about this." Dean yelled.

"Talk about what, Dean?" Seth swung around to face the man he so deeply loved despite what just happened. "Talk about how you don't feel the same way? Talk about how you don't wanna be my best friend anymore because my feelings just make things awkward. Well no thank you." He yelled back, before turning around and walking away again.

"Seth! Seth, wait!" Dean shouted, running after his friend and grabbing his arm to turn Seth back around to face him.

"You're right." he said breathlessly. "I don't want to be your best friend anymore."Seth felt the tears spring to his eyes.Fuck Dean Ambrose for making him feel this way. Fuck him. "But not because your feelings make things awkward. But because I want to date you. I always have." 

"Wait, what?" Seth was shocked. Was Dean being serious here? 

"Yeah. I don't have many fears. But you not liking me back is a fear I have. A very strong fear." Dean was petrified. 

"Are you being serious? Cause if you're fucking with me then I'm gonna-" Seth was interrupted by Dean's lips pressing against his. 

Finally. Fucking finally. 

"You believe me now?" Dean whispered against Seth's lips as they pulled away ever so slightly. 

"Yeah." Seth replied, still trying to catch a breath. "Oh yes. I really do." 

And with that, they kissed again. And again and again and again. Always.


	2. On My Way

**Yeah, there's a million voices, screaming that this love's a dead-end road.**

"How can you trust him after what he did? Come on, man!"

If Dean Ambrose got a dollar for every time someone said something vaguely resembling that, he'd be really fucking rich by now. He had faced a lot of backlash over the fact that he decided to begin a relationship with Seth, over a year after he betrayed The Shield. Everyone was warning him against it. Heck, even Stephanie McMahon herself said it was probably not a good idea. Although, Dean had a feeling it was more to do with the fact Seth was dating someone who very clearly despised The Authority.

Still, Dean couldn't help who he fell in love with. And he was in love with Seth Rollins. Deeply in love. And much to the disbelief of every single person on the roster, Seth loved Dean right back.

"Babe, you need to talk to him eventually. He's your best friend."

"Was. No way is he gonna talk to me now."

The news of Dean and Seth's blossominglove had broke a few weeks ago, after a dumbass pap snapped a load of photos of the former Shield brothers kissing in a car. Ever since then, Dean has been avoiding Roman like the plague. Roman hated Seth after what he did. So the fact that his best friend was now dating his number one enemy, things were obviously going to be tense. 

"If he truly cares for you, he will understand." Seth said on their way back to the hotel after another vigorous Smackdown taping. 

"But what if he doesn't understand, Seth? The way I see it, if I avoid him, he can't tell me he doesn't want to be my brother anymore. That way, I have Roman, and you." Dean replied, frustration evident in his voice. 

"You need to talk about this with him, Dean. You owe that to him." 

"Okay, how would I word it? _'Hey Roman. How are you today? Weathers nice, huh? By the way, I'm in love with the guy who stabbed us in the back on International television last year! See you later, brother.'_ I mean, seriously?" 

Seth merely looked to the ground, feeling tears pooling in his eyes. Why did Dean have to say things like that? Seth already felt like a complete asshole for what he did. Nobody uttered a word for the rest of the ride. 

Dean hadn't seen Seth for the whole of the next day, so he arrived at the house show alone. He knew he was a little harsh towards his boyfriend last night, and he did regret it deep down. But he was just so god damn angry. It sucked having to avoid his best friend because of this. 

"Yo, Ambrose!" Dean's thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of Kofi Kingston calling his name. 

"Sup." Dean uttered, too pissed off to care about what Kofi wanted. 

"Man, what's this I hear about you and Rollins getting it on?" 

"What about it?" For fuck sake, not this conversation again. 

"It's true?" Kofi asked, rather flabbergasted by the news. 

"Yes. Yes it's true. Seth and I are together. What's it to you?" Dean was getting fed up now. 

"Man, are you crazy? Seth will just end up breaking you inside and outside. You saw what he did. You felt it. You really think this relationship would be worth that pain, when Seth inevitably breaks your heart?" 

"Okay, you know what?" Dean stopped in his tracks. He was fuming. "Who I love is my business. Yes, what Seth did was a dick move. But I love him. And I don't give a flying fuck about what you, or anyone thinks about it for that matter!" 

"What about Roman?" Kofi asked quite softly considering what tone Dean just used against him. 

"What **about** Roman?" 

"Word on the street is that you've been avoiding Roman because of this whole thing." 

"Okay fine. I have been avoiding Roman. Yes I care what he thinks. Yes I'm fucking scared that he's gonna turn his back on me because I happen to love the guy he hates more than anyone on this fucking Earth. You happy with that answer, Kofi?" Dean Ambrose had officially lost It. He grabbed the former United States Champion by his T-shirt and pinned him against the wall. 

"WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO FUCK WITH ME? HUH?" Dean spat. He had a look on his face that could kill. "WHY DOES EVERYONE CARE WHO I DATE? YOU GUYS DON'T CARE ABOUT ME." 

"DEAN! GET THE FUCK OFF HIM." a voice boomed behind the lunatic, as he felt himself being pulled off Kofi's trembling body. 

"What are you doing, man?" Roman. Shit. 

"What?" Dean shrugged, breathlessly. 

"Dude, I get Kofi may have provoked you a little but pinning the guy against the wall?" 

"The fucker deserved it." 

"Dean." Roman sighed. "I heard the whole conversation." 

Fuck. Dean was screwed. He knew what was coming next. 

"Look, Ro. If you don't wanna be my friend anymore, just spit it out. It won't change my mind about Seth. I love him." Dean said, firmly standing ground. 

"What makes you think that I won't be your friend anymore?" Roman asked. 

"Well...the fact that I'm with Seth. I know how you feel about him." Dean uttered 

"Okay, yeah. I'm not too crazy about Seth after everything that went down. But at the end of the day, you're my brother. And he was as well. You aren't one to forgive, so the fact that you forgave Seth for everything says something. He's gotta love you if you're willing to do that." 

Dean had never felt relief wave over him so strongly. 

"I'm not saying I will forgive Seth just like that, but I'm willing to try." "

Thanks, Ro." Dean smiled. 

"And don't let anyone including me dictate your relationship. If they think its not gonna last, prove them wrong. You love him. He loves you. End of story." 

And in the end, Roman did forgive. And Dean and Seth proved everyone wrong after all.


	3. Burn With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any WWE wrestlers or nothing (still). Prepare for a whole lot of ambrollins angst, oops.

**There's no cure for our condition.**

 SLAM!

"AND ANOTHER THING, I AM SO SICK OF YOU SLAMMING THAT FUCKING DOOR!"

"I'M SLAMMING IT CAUSE I'M ANGRY YOU IDIOT!"

Things weren't meant to end up like this. So toxic. So frustrating. So helpless. They were meant to be in love. They were meant to be each others world. And they were...once.

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT!"

"WHAT? IDIOT? WELL YOU ARE. YOU'RE A PATHETIC, LAME, SHITTY EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING."

"FUCK YOU."

"NO. FUCK YOU."

"YOU KNOW WHAT?"

"WHAT?"

"I'M DONE. I'M FUCKING SICK OF ARGUING. SLEEP ON THE COUCH. I'M GOING TO BED."

SLAM!

They say never go to bed angry. But lately for Dean and Seth, it's all they know. Argument after argument after argument. Each one never being resolved. The tension was building and building by the day. And it killed them both inside. But they couldn't show weakness. That showed defeat. And being the stubborn assholes that they were, Dean and Seth could never admit defeat, no matter how much it hurt them.

That night, sleep failed to take over Seth Rollins. And it wasn't because of the couch that was too small for him to fit on, so his feet dangled over the edge. Something about his argument with Dean that night struck a cord in him. That night, he saw rage in Dean's eyes unlike ever before. The way insults rolled off his boyfriend's tongue, like he'd been withholding them for weeks. It hurt. It really fucking hurt.

But Seth was no victim here. The things he said to Dean were just as bad. Worse even. He didn't mean it really. He could never mean it. He loved Dean with everything in him, but lately, animosity had flared up between both of them for a reason unbeknownst to the two toned athlete. Seth stared at the ceiling. The winter cold crawled up his skin. All he could think about were the things Dean said to him that night.

"You're the worst person I have ever met." "You make my life a living hell." "I wish I'd never even met you." Yikes. That last one stung a bit too much. Did Dean really mean that? Did he really wish they hadn't met?

Seth thought back to happier times. Back when he and Dean first got together. They were everything anybody could want in a relationship. They were caring. They were thoughtful. They were all over each other. Nowadays, neither of them could even stay in the sane room without getting frustrated by the other persons presence. Oh, how Seth wished he could go back to those times. But he knew too much had been said for things to ever go back to the way they once were.

 

Dean awoke to the sun shining through the curtains. It had been a rough night. He was still mad at Seth of course. But he knew he had to get over it. He knew he had to apologise for everything he said. He knew he was an idiot for saying that shit.

So he dragged himself out of bed and opened the door to their crappy little sitting room with the crappy little couch, that was empty. It as only 6am. Seth was an early bird for sure, but not this early.

"Seth?" There was no reply. "Seth? Babe? Look I'm sorry for last night, okay? I didn't mean it! I'm sorry, Seth."

Silence.

Dean figured Seth must've gone out to clear his head or something. As he went to the fridge to get a drink, he noticed a piece of paper folded up on the table.

~ To Dean ~

He swiped the paper off the table and opened it.

_Dean,_

_I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry. I love you. I really do. And I know deep down you love me too. But we can't go on like this. Nothing we can do will ever fix this relationship. So what would be the point in trying? It breaks my heart to have to leave things this way, but what choice do we have? I'm tired, Dean. I'm fed up of fighting. I'm fed up of crying myself to sleep at night. I'm fed up of dreading the next day because I know we're just going to argue more. Never forget that I love you. And just know that I always will. I'm sorry._

_Love always, Seth x_

And just like that, Dean's world came crashing down. That was it. The love of his life was gone, just like that. Dean sank to the kitchen floor and let out a sob.

"I'm sorry, Seth. I'm sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally didn't get emotional writing that. Pffft. Not at all. ANYWAY, thanks for reading, guys xo
> 
> (also posted on ff.net)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys xo   
> (also posted on ff.net)


End file.
